pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Flowers for Hitler
Flowers for Hitler was the 3rd collection of poetry from Canadian poet and Songwriter Leonard Cohen. History Flowers for Hitler was first published in 1964 by McClelland & Stewart.Flowers for Hitler, Leonard Cohen Files. Web, Nov. 14, 2016. Like other artworks regarding Adolf Hitler as a subject, it was somewhat controversial in its day.Simmons, S., I'm Your Man: The Life of Leonard Cohen (New York: Random House, 2012).Kubernik, H., Leonard Cohen: Everybody Knows (London: Omnibus Press, 2014), p. 34. The inscription on its initial page reads "In an earlier time this would be called Sunshine for Napoleon, and earlier still it would have been called Walls for Genghis Khan." Unlike some of Cohen's later poetry, all of the poems in Flowers For Hitler are properly titled. The opening quote comes from Primo Levi's Survival in Auschwitz. Writing Stephen Scobie: "The first of Cohen's self-consciously 'anti-art' gestures: an attempt, in his own words, to move 'from the world of the golden-boy poet into the dung pile of the front-line writer.' Haunted by the image of the Nazi concentration camps, the book is deliberately ugly, tasteless, and confrontational, setting out to destroy the image of Cohen as a sweet romantic poet. Instead, it celebrates the failed careers and destroyed minds of such 'beautiful losers' as Alexander Trocchi, Kerensky, and even Queen Victoria." Contents #What I'm Doing Here #The Hearth #Portrait of the City Hall #Congratulations #The Drawer's Condition on November 28, 1961 #The Suit #Business as Usual #Indictment of the Blue Hole #Nothing I Can Lose #Police Gazette #No Partners #On the Death of an Uncharted Planet #I Wanted to Be a Doctor #On Hearing a Name Long Unspoken #Finally I Called #Style #Goebbels Abandons His Novel and Joins the Party #Why Commands Are Obeyed #It Uses Us! #The First Murder #My Teacher Is Dying #Montreal 1964 #Why Experience Is No Teacher #For My Old Layton #The Only Tourist in Havana Turns His Thoughts Homeward #The Invisible Trouble #Sick Alone #Millennium #Hitler the Brain-Mole #Death of a Leader #Alexander Trocchi, Public Junkie, Priez Pour Nous #Three Good Nights #To a Man Who Thinks He Is Making an Angel #On the Sickness of My Love #Cruel Baby #For Marianne #The Failure of a Secular Life #My Mentors #Hydra 1960 #Leviathan #Heirloom #Promise #Sky #Waiting for Marianne #Why I Happen to Be Free #The True Desire #The Way Back #The Project #Hydra 1963 #All There Is to Know about Adolph Eichmann #The New Leader #How It Happened in the Middle of the Day #For E.J.P. #The Glass Dog #A Migrating Dialogue #The Bus #Laundry #The Rest Is Dross #How the Winter Gets In #Propaganda #Opium and Hitler #For Anyone Dressed in Marble #Wheels, Fireclouds #Folk #I Had It for a Moment #Island Bulletin #Independence #The House #Order #Destiny #Queen Victoria and Me #The Pure List and the Commentary #The New Step (A Ballet-Drama in One Act) #The Paper #Nursery Rhyme #Old Dialogue #Winter Bulletin #Why Did You Give My Name to the Police? #Governments Make Me Lonely #The Lists #To the Indian Pilgrims #The Music Crept By Us #The Telephone #Disguises #Lot #One of the Nights I Didn't Kill Myself #The Big World #Narcissus #Cherry Orchards #Streetcars #Bullets #Hitler #Front Lawn #Kerensky #Another Night with Telescope Table of contents courtesy A Concordance to the Poems, Prose and Songs of Leonard Cohen.Flowers for Hitler, The Books of Leonard Cohen, A Concordance to the Poems, Prose and Songs of Leonard Cohen. Web, Nov. 13, 2016. See also References External links *Listing of poems Category:1964 books Category:Poetry by Leonard Cohen Category:McClelland & Stewart books Category:Books by Leonard Cohen Category:Canadian books